Helping
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Shinobu's arm was broken and he refuses to ask for help. So one blader decides that he will just do something to help him out. After episode 24 of Zero-G.


Sakyo x Shinobu

PG

Shinobu's arm being broken he just has to rely on himself, after all no one will help him out.

That last battle had forced him to go to the hospital; and by forced it was Benkei who essentially made him go, he was all for denying that it was anything serious, but then when the x-ray's returned and showed he really had broken his arm.

Although Benkei had been pleased that he was right, after all it meant that Shinobu had to take it easy for a good while, which just irritated the young blader who promptly isolated himself from everyone else.

He went home, his arm aching and although they gave him the pills he had assured them he would take them when he got home, after all he had to eat first. However once he walked home, after assuring everyone that he was fine and didn't need to be seen to; he never told them that he _wanted _to feel the pain, to remember how he felt when he lost.

_I'm not worthy to be your blader… Salamander._

That night and the next few nights he was unable to sleep, the weight of his arm heavy against him and made it difficult to sleep. Any sleep that he did get was fitful and over the next few days when he looked into a mirror he found that he looked, as his mother would have said, a fright.

Of course someone did come over to see him, just not anyone he expected.

He had come out of the bathroom only to find the red haired blader in his room.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, his heart racing from fright.

"I heard," Sakyo then indicated to his arm/

"Tch, here to rub it in?" He growled and moved by him; "I'll be of no match against _anyone_,"

"Sleep," Was all he said and pushed him gently towards the bed.

"I… can't," Shinobu admitted but lay down on the bed regardless and sighed; "It aches and it is so heavy…"

Sakyo went and grabbed a cushion from the chair and moved to put it under Shinobu's arm; "Pills?" He looked around and spotted the small glass jar with Shinobu's name and the recent date on it. Shinobu just nodded at him and he left the room only to return with a glass of water.

"Sakyo…" Shinobu began as the red head opened up the bottle of pills and gave him his medication; "I'm not helpless!"

"Really?" Sakyo smirked at him; "Lack of sleep is making you not think straight. You need to heal and then you will become stronger,"

Shinobu didn't argue and just took the offered pills, swallowing them down with the water before settling down and finding himself feeling a lot better than he had in a while. It wasn't just that the fact that he had finally taken the pills and they were taking effect, nor was it the fact that his arm wasn't weighing heavily on his stomach.

Someone was _helping him_.

It was a weight that was lifted off his shoulders and he found that he was drifting off to sleep, unable to make any kind of argument against Sakyo's statement.

Sakyo took the glass away and for a moment just stood there watching him sleep before he walked away to do some cleaning around the house.

X

When Shinobu woke up, he found that it was still daylight and although he felt like he had slept for so long. As he slowly got up he got a whiff of something being cooked and he found his arm began to throb.

He made his way down the stairs only to find that Sakyo was about to come up them, in one hand was a cup of tea and the other hand had a plate of toast.

"Awake finally," Sakyo smirked up at him.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Shinobu asked him as he came down the stairs to stand next to him and the smirk on Sakyo's face turned into a grin.

"Twelve hours. Considering that you did need it,"

"Twelve hours," Shinobu repeated and his arm began to become more intense; "Where is the medication?"

Sakyo raised his hand that was holding the plate and Shinobu saw the pills rolling next to the toast. He felt a little twinge in his heart as he looked at him.

"Thanks,"

"Since you are up," Sakyo gestured for him to go into the living room and put the plate on the sofa arm of the sofa, then when Shinobu settled down he gave him the tea.

"Sit with me,"

"All right," Sakyo sat down next to him as he began to eat the toast before taking the pills.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"But.." Before he could argue Sakyo leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

"You know why,"

"But…"

"Shinobu, I am doing this because I care," Sakyo stated the obvious; "You're mine, remember that,"

"I want this off,"

"Let it heal," Sakyo told him and he nodded, feeling himself drift off to sleep again, his head resting on Sakyo's shoulder.

He never expected for Sakyo to allow him to sleep on him, but for Sakyo to slowly pick him up and take him back to his bed.

_Rest Shinobu. Just rest._


End file.
